helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keikenchuu
Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo/Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (イジワルしないで 抱きしめてよ/初めてを経験中) is Juice=Juice's 2nd major single. It is set to be released on December 4, 2013. There will be two regular editions and 4 limited editions. "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" will be the ending theme song for the Nagoya TV program King Kong no Aru Koto Nai Koto,http://www.helloproject.com/news/1311191500_news_juice.html while "Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu" will be the ending theme song for the program from the same channel Zakiroba! Asura no Susume.http://www.helloproject.com/news/1311191230_news_juice.html Tracklist CD #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Instrumental) #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Music Video) #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Music Video) #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Group Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Close-up Ver.) #Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu (Close-up Ver.) #Making Of Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Concert Performances ;Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Song Information Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku ;Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Kanazawa Tomoko *Photo Center: Miyamoto Karin *Dance Center: Miyamoto Karin ;Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu *Arrangement: AKIRA *Brass Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Vocals: **Main Vocal: Miyamoto Karin **Sub Vocal: Takagi Sayuki **Minor Vocals: Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Uemura Akari *Photo Center: Uemura Akari Promotions Mini Lives= *October 14, 2013 (Oita, Japan) *November 04, 2013 (Fukushima, Japan) *November 16, 2013 (Hokkaido, Japan) *December 1, 2013 (Kyoto, Japan)http://www.helloproject.com/event/1311261800_event_juice.html |-|Handshake Events= *October 14, 2013 (Oita, Japan) *November 04, 2013 (Fukushima, Japan) *November 16, 2013 (Hokkaido, Japan) *December 1, 2013 (Kyoto, Japan) *January 26, 2014 (Aichi, Japan)http://www.helloproject.com/event/1311221900_event_juicejuice.html *March 1, 2014 (Osaka, Japan) *March 8, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) (without Kanazawa) |-|Television Performances= *2013.11.09 Oricon Sound Blowin' 2013~autumn~ *2013.11.11 Music Japan *2013.12.14 CITTA IDOL FORCE Trivia *This is Juice=Juice's first double A-side single. *This is Miyazaki Yuka second single as leader of Juice=Juice. *"Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" was originally titled "Watashi wa Rose Quartz", but was renamed weeks after the announcement. The release date was later changed from November 27, 2013 to December 4, 2013. *Kanazawa Tomoko said that she thinks "Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo" is the sexiest song Juice=Juice has done so far. *They will promote this single in Anikan R Yanyan's vol. 11, which went on sale on November 11, 2013.http://tower.jp/item/3332527/ When the magazine release was announced, they made a mistake and listed Otsuka Aina's name instead of Kanazawa Tomoko's name. *Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu does not have a dance shot, unlike their other music videos. *Ishida Ayumi participated in the dance shot for the music video for “Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo” in Miyamoto Karin's place, because of her injury and their similar height.http://ameblo.jp/tsunku-blog/entry-11678342690.html Kanazawa later blogged that they have plans of recording another dance version with Miyamoto.http://ameblo.jp/juicejuice-official/theme3-10073622432.html *The dance shot of Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo with Miyamoto Karin is being referred to as "KYAST" (Karin, Yuka, Akari, Sayuki, Tomoko). It was featured on Hello! Station's 43rd episode. *This is their second single in a row to have both MVs uploaded with English subtitles. *In the "Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu" music video, the members fruits can be seen on every table and desks shots. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: xx,xxx* References External Links *Listings: CDJapan, Amazon, HMV Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:2013 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs